El gato endemoniado
by Darkmimic6996
Summary: <html><head></head>En una noche un pequeño gato comenzara a ser controlado por un demonio, luego de que us planes salgan mal y se quede atrapado como un gato hasta reunir la energia suficiente para intentarlo de nuevo</html>


—Gracias por pasar, realmente no sé qué decir, no tengo buena ortografía, no soy de los que eligen las clasificaciones correctas en las que debe ir su historia y he estado mucho tiempo sin escribir

—De verdad mucho tiempo, deberías terminar tu historia inconclusa que ni es tan buena

—En fin, Gracias por pasar

El gato del mal

Una noche, una joven de nombre Chrome estaba en un escritorio en su habitación con una libreta con problemas de matemáticas

—No entiendo esto —Dejo su lápiz y cerro su cuaderno

En su cama un gato negro dormía recostado tranquilamente hasta que en un instante abrió sus ojos y se acercó a la ventana

—Eh, ¿Te sucede algo? —Chrome observo que parecía inquieto

El gato la miro fijo por unos segundos y después salió rápidamente por la ventana

— ¡Oye! —Chrome salió por la ventana y lo observo irse con rapidez — ¡Espera!

La persecución pasó por muchos lugares durando demasiado hasta que el gato al fin se detuvo en un parque abandonado, Chrome entro cuidadosamente tratando de localizarlo en la oscuridad

— ¿Me escuchas? Por favor ven aquí

Volteo hacia arriba y observo una gran luz roja proveniente del último piso, brillaba tanto que se veía incluso desde el primer piso Chrome subió y vio al gato recibiendo un rayo de color rojo desde un espejo, cuando lo vio su cara reflejaba preocupación al no saber que pasaba, así que se puso enfrente del rayo evitando que el gato continuara recibiéndolo, el gato le mira y el rayo se detuvo

— ¿Estas bien, pequeño? —momentos después se desmayó pero una imagen apareció en su mente en la imagen desde el rayo estaba una figura emitiendo el rayo hacia el gato — ¿Qué es esto? —En unos instantes recupero el conocimiento

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque hiciste eso? —Una voz se escuchaba en la oscuridad

— ¿Quién? ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Por qué te colocaste enfrente del rayo? —La voz se escuchaba desde diferentes lugares como si estuviera caminando en círculos pero no se escuchaban pasos

—No sé qué sucede —Se agacho y entre la oscuridad y con sus manos en el suelo y sintió al gato, lo sujeto en sus brazos y se fue —Lo siento

—Kufufu —Una risa se escuchaba cerca de Chrome

—Lo siento en realidad no sé qué está pasando

Al salir del parque abandonado Chrome estaba cansada y un poco mareada, además se había vuelto aún más oscuro que cuando salió, estaba tan oscuro que no miro a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. Chrome abrió lentamente sus ojos y entre sus brazos dormía el gato negro

—Me alegro que estés bien —Cerro sus ojos y lo abrazo

—Veo que ya despertaste

— ¿Quién? —Chrome recordó esa misma voz ayer en el en el parque abandonado —En serio no sé lo que paso, lo siento —Miro a su alrededor pero no lo veía

—Estoy aquí

Miro hacia sus brazos y vio su gato pero estaba diferente de ayer, hoy tenía un ojo color rojo con el kanji del número 1

—Así es, soy el gato

—Pero ¿Cómo es que tú? y ¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación?

—Seria difícil explicártelo lo que soy en realidad así que resumamos esto en que soy una especie de demonio

— ¿Qué? —Chrome se levantó y se alejó un poco de el

—No tienes por qué preocúpate, mi poder es muy bajo ahora como para poder hacer algo en este cuerpo

— ¿Este cuerpo? ¿Entonces tú no eres? —Se acercó y se sentó a su lado

—Lamento informártelo, sé que preferirías un gato que hable contigo, pero por ahora puedes llamarme demonio, estoy atrapado aquí hasta que reúna suficiente poder para intentar salir de nuevo

— ¿De nuevo? No entiendo bien que quieres decirme

—Presta mucha atención a esta historia. Hace mucho tiempo yo era libre para realizar mis planes de demonio pero fui aprisionado en Kokuyoland, el parque abandonado, tuve que reunir fuerzas para un intento de escape y ayer lo conseguí y le estaba dando mis poderes a este gato, hasta que apareciste tu e interferiste con la transfusión de poder, este gato tiene la mitad de poder el cual sería inútil para liberarme sin el resto de poderes ¿Comprendes?

—Sí, pero ¿Por qué me lo dices? Ahora que sé que eres malvado no te ayudare en lo que me pidas

—Te lo digo para no complicarme cada vez que te vea , niña, me ayudaras en lo necesario, supongo que debes haber visto suficientes películas para saber que no me puedes hacer daño a mi o el dueño del cuerpo original también lo recibirá cuando lo recupere, claro está que si logro reunir energía para salir

—Yo... no sé qué hacer —Chrome solo miro sus manos sin saber que hacer

—Ayer interferiste en un rayo que por evitar que algo le pasara a este gato, está claro que no dejaras que algo malo le pase ¿Qué te parece si tratamos de llevarnos bien?

— ¡Eres un parasito en un cuerpo de otro y ¿Quieres que nos llevemos bien?! —Chrome se levanto

—Entonces que así sea, no nos hablemos —Se dio media vuelta y trato de dormir

— ¡Sal de mi habi...! —Chrome quería decirle que se alejara pero antes de terminar vio como en la espalda estaba malherido y con niebla saliendo de el —Eh... yo me alistare para ir a clases, tu...

Chrome salió de su habitación y tras un tiempo estaba en la cocina preparando su desayuno mientras aun le quedaba una hora para alistarse por levantarse tan temprano

—No sé qué hacer, es un demonio, está herido, es un parasito que invade cuerpos y... —Chrome recordó lo que sucedió ayer

**Recuerdo**

—Kufufu —Una pequeña risa se escuchaba cerca de Chrome

—Lo siento en realidad no sé qué está pasando

En ese momento salí y no podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad y por ese rayo estaba cansada. Cruce una calle pero escuche un auto

— ¿Qué? —Al voltear no pude ver las luces y luego algo ocurrió

— ¡Barrera de niebla! —Entonces escuche un auto estrellarse —Estoy cansado, esta chica se desmayó, no hay nadie cerca que pueda ayudar, tendré que ser yo quien la ayude

**Fin del recuerdo**

—Ya veo, el me trajo hasta aquí —Chrome aún no estaba segura de cómo lo logro pero fue suficiente para convencerse de que no era tan malo, entro a su habitación

—Disculpe me preguntaba si... ¿Qué es esto? —Chrome se tapó sus ojos

— ¿Que te sucede ahora?

—Te ves extraño —Se quitó sus manos y se acercó a el —Tienes una especie de aura de color índigo

—Sí, creo que el poder se ha transferido por completo —El gato se levantó y coloco en el escritorio

— ¿Poder? ¿Fue por ese rayo?

—Sí, ahora puedes ver cosas... emmm... "paranormales" para que lo entiendas y no es lo único que te sucedió —Con sus patas movió un espejo en el escritorio —Tienes unos hermosos ojos, uno es mío

—Déjame ver eso —Chrome tomo el espejo para comprobar lo que decía aquel gato, cuando se vio reflejada puedo ver como su ojo derecho era color rojo y con el Kanji número 5 — ¿Hay algo más que tengo que saber?

—Bien, ahora que lo mencionas tienes súper fuerza —Se alejó del escritorio y se colocó en la ventana —Tienes "súper fuerza"

— ¿"Super fuerza"?

—Es una manera de decirlo fácilmente sin confundirte

— ¿Eso significa que ahora romperé cosas con solo tocarlas? —Chrome miro fijamente sus manos

—No, te daré un ejemplo, cárgame

—Aun no estoy totalmente seca y no quiero molestarte

—No soy un gato, solo parezco uno, un poco de agua en tu cabello no me hará daño

—De acuerdo —Chrome se acercó y lo levanto

—Ahora no estás haciendo mayor o menor fuerza de la que normalmente usarías, sin embargo si me intentas lanzar tendrás que calcular hasta donde me quieres lanzar, de otro modo si utilizaras todas tus fuerzas podrías usar el poder que tienes, así que antes de hacer algo asegúrate de saber que tanto quieres hacer antes de hacerlo. Ahora resolvamos el problema de tu ojo

— ¿Cómo se supone que salga con esto? ¿Puedes hacer algo?

—Podrías cubrirlo con un parche, podría tratar de cubrirlo pero estoy demasiado débil y preferiría no tener que seguir gastando fuerzas, lo lamento

—Eso me recuerda ¿Porque estás cansado?

—Veo que no lo recuerdas —Se volteo mirando hacia la ventana —Bien ayer trate de salir de mi prisión y recibí solo uno de mis poderes

—Entonces como llegue a casa, recuerdo algo de un auto

—Ah, claro, un auto sin luces estaba en la carretera probablemente creyeron que el rayo proveniente de Kokuyoland era suficientemente brilloso para ver y apagaron sus luces, tuve que crear una barrera para protegerte, llevarte a tu casa, dejarte en tu cama, blablá... no querías soltar al gato y estaba cansado nada que decir

—Gracias

—No te confíes, me sujetaste demasiado fuerte y si algo te pasaba compartiríamos el mismo destino

—Como tú digas —Se acercó y lo acaricio — ¿Y por qué sale niebla de una de tus herías?

—Oh —miro en su espalda una herida que emanaba niebla —una herida, aún estoy débil como para cubrirla —Cerró sus ojos concentrándose y cubrió su herida —Listo ahora ya no lo ves

—Espero estés bien, tengo que irme —Recogió sus cuadernos — ¡Oh no, lo olvide!

—Disculpa, ahora que resolvimos tus dudas, ¿Te importaría compartir algo de tu comida?

—Ahora no, olvide que debo entregar esto hoy —Chrome abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a leer rápidamente

—No creo que sea tan importante, pero en verdad estoy hambriento

—Lo siento, tengo que hacer esto

El gato se subió al escritorio y se acostó al lado del cuaderno

—Tengo que terminar esto, por favor no me moles...

—Equis es igual a seis, ye es igual seis

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—No solo tengo poderes, también soy inteligente, bien el siguiente

En solo unos minutos terminaron los problemas y Chrome le dio un plato con comida que termino rápidamente

—Bueno, me tengo que ir —Chrome se colocó un parche cubriendo su ojo —Bueno ¿Me veo bien? —Chrome pregunto bajando su mirada

—Si

— ¿En serio? —Levanto su mirada y sonrió

—Veo que no recibes muchos halagos, el problema no es verte bien o no, lo que importa es que será un cambio drástico, si me pintara de rosa con estrellitas probablemente creas que me veo bien, pero sería raro que hiciera eso

—No tengo más opción más que intentar salir con esto a clases

—Te acompaño —Salieron los dos por la puerta

— ¿Qué piensas hacer siguiéndome de ahora en adelante?

—Si te sigo probablemente encontrare a alguien que sea el indicado para hacer un trato, yo le doy algo que quiera y me dará su cuerpo ¿No estas interesada? —El gato se subió a las cercas para estar a la altura de Chrome

— ¡No!

—Tenía que intentarlo

—Y ¿Crees poder encontrar a alguien que crea que hacer un pacto con un gato parlante es buena idea?

—Si un gato puede hablar es probable que también pueda cumplir cosas

—Tratare de evitar que... —Antes de terminar de hablar Chrome fue interrumpida

—Chrome-Chan —Kyoko saludaba desde lejos mientras trataba de alcanzar —Buenos días, Chrome-Chan ¿Le sucedió algo a tu ojo? —Se acercó más a su ojo con preocupación

—No es nada, fue algo que sucedió ayer y es un poco difícil de explicar —Dio unos pasos atrás alejando a Kyoko de su ojo

—Cuéntame ¿Qué sucedió? —Se acercaba cada vez más

—Yo puedo responder —El gato hablo

Durante el resto del camino le explico que sucedió omitiendo los detalles de: ser un demonio, la "súper fuerza" de Chrome, lo que sucedió después de salir de kokuyo y otros detalles. Al llegar a clase la primera hora fue de matemáticas mientras el gato paseaba por la escuela y miro a Chrome sentada en una banca mientras los demás alumnos esteban en clases

— ¿Qué Haces? —El gato se sentó a su lado

—Solo miraba a los árboles, no tenía algo más que hacer, gracias a ti no tuve la clase de repaso hoy, de toda la clase solo yo los traje contestados —Lo acaricio —Gracias

—Niña, no bajes la guardia —La miro fijamente —Estas ante el espíritu de un demonio, tarde o temprano mostrare mi verdadera forma con un poder tan peligroso que tuvo que ser sellado

—Sí, pero ahora no eres un peligro —Continuo acariciándolo — ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te liberes?

—La vida de un demonio no es fácil, no lo sé por el momento —Se levantó de la banca —Vayamos a otro sitio a investigar donde pueda encontrar al portador adecuado

— ¿A dónde quieres ir? —Se levantó y se acercó a el

—No conozco este lugar así que solo caminaremos

Solo caminaron unos momentos hasta que vieron en su camino un estudiante tirado en el piso

— ¿Estas bien? —Chrome se arrodillo y lo tomo de la mano

Abrió sus ojos un momento

—Lindo, se fortalece de un aura oscura, sin embargo se mantiene estable por su aura tan pura —cerro sus ojos

—Creo que no necesito medir su pulso —Chrome se levantó y lo soltó— ¿Qué opinas tú?

—Déjalo ahí, alguien lo encontrara, ya confirmamos que está vivo y no hay señal de heridas o una pelea, solo esta recostado o dormido

El gato se fue caminando seguido por Chrome, el joven más tarde fue encontrado y llevado con la policía

— ¿Que hacías en esa escuela? —Le pregunto un hombre con traje de policía

—Nada, según recuerdo solo estaba ahí —El joven respondía calmadamente

— ¿Y cómo llegaste allí?

—Solo estaba ahí, es lo que recuerdo

—Ningún profesor te había visto antes, y tienes ese uniforme ¿De dónde conseguiste ese uniforme?

—Solo lo tenía puesto

—Esto no tiene sentido, solo responde así, llévenlo a otra parte

Fue llevado a la escuela, donde fue encontrado, ningún profesor le vio entrar, no sabían que asistía a esa escuela ni por que tenía ese uniforme, lo dejaron en clase mientras les explicaron que aparentemente tenia amnesia, pero en su caso perecía más severa, se comportaba como un niño. Chrome salía de clases mientras veía al "demonio gato" esperándola

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Pregunto Chrome amablemente

—Sí, he decidido que es lo que hare —Se levantó y caminaron a casa —Hay seres humanos que tienen poderes, pienso detenerlos aunque en esta forma seria un esfuerzo inútil

— ¿Quieres que yo te ayude?

—Si, como una reserva si lo demás fallas, debido a tu "superfuerza" podrías llegar a matar a un humano

— ¿Y qué es lo demás?

—Mientras estudiabas fui a Kokuyo, conocí a dos estudiantes perdiendo el tiempo y los convencí de ayudarme... a quitarles esos poderes—El gato se volteo y vio a el estudiante nuevo —Ese alumno no es el que estaba inconsciente

—Mmm... —Chrome se volteo —Si, llego hoy, dicen que parecía tener una amnesia muy severa y que su comportamiento es el de un niño, no saben cómo llego o estaba haciendo

—Puede ser útil

El estudiante se acercó al gato

—Hola gato —El estudiante se le quedo observando

—Hola estudiante ¿Necesitas algo?

—Quería acercarme y presentarme —Le acerco su mano para saludar —los demás gatos no me hablan a diferencia tuya, parece que tu si tienes modales

—Lamentablemente tu no, preséntate antes a una dama, ella es una niña pero es considerada una dama

—Oh lo siento, hola soy... espera —Saco de su bolsillo un papel —Rokudo Mukuro, lo escribieron debido a que lo preguntaba muy seguido, no es fácil acostumbrarse a un nombre —Acerco su mano

—Hola, esto... soy Chrome —Chrome solo observo su mano y retrocedió

— ¿Sucede algo? —Bajo su mano

—No, solo estoy...

—Es tímida, dale un tiempo para que se calme, pero tenemos que irnos, adiós —Se dio la vuelta y continuo su camino, vámonos niña

—Ah claro, adiós —El estudiante dio vuelta y se alejo

—Como te decía convencí a dos alumnos de ayudarme a derrotar a los humanos con poderes hoy a las seis de la tarde en el parque

— ¿Y podrán pelear contra los humanos con poderes?

—Ellos no saben usar los poderes, además tengo un plan para derrotarlos, si esos siguen el plan no probablemente no tengamos problemas

Tras un tiempo llegaron las seis de la tarde, momento de oscuridad, las luminarias estaban apagadas, mientras Chrome y el gato se acercaron al parque donde pudieron ver a un Chico cubierto de fuego golpeando a 2 estudiantes

—He llegado tarde, el décimo vongola, Tsuna esta transformado —El gato se apresuró a llegar a la pelea —Quédate ahí

—Díganme ¿Quién los manda y por qué quieren este anillo? —Antes de decir cualquier cosa el gato lo araño sin decir más, pareciendo un simple gato, Tsuna simplemente lo lanzo —Espera, estos 2 son solo estudiantes que no emiten llamas, pero tu si emites llamas —Vio al gato

Tratando de escapar subió a una banca y miro a Tsuna para saber cómo evadir su golpe

—Parece que hasta aquí he llegado —El gato miro a Tsuna que estaba volando preparándose para darle un golpe que con seguridad terminaría la pelea

—No escaparas de esto —Tsuna fue a atacarlo a gran velocidad

—Aceptare mi derrota—El gato se quedó sabiendo como terminaría la pelea

—No dejare que te lastimen —Chrome lo cargo en sus brazos

—Suéltame niña, saldrás lastimada —El gato se movía en un intenso de soltarse

—No, no quiero perderte —Las luminarias se encendieron

— ¿Que hace aquí? —Dijo Tsuna mientras se detenía en frente de ellos —No es como ellos

—Amigo —Alguien toco el hombro de Tsuna, haciéndolo voltear —Sorpresa —Tsuna fue golpeado

Tsuna no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en ese momento y fue derrotado fácilmente por los dos estudiantes de kokuyo. El gato tomo el anillo y acompaño a Chrome a casa.

Al día siguiente al terminar las clases, Tsuna se quedó observando fijamente la ventana

— ¿Que sucede decimo? ¿Volvió a olvidar su anillo? —Cocedera apareció preocupado por su extraño comportamiento

—Eh, no, no es eso, solo estoy pensando en cosas y mi anillo lo deje en casa—Tsuna salió de clases pensando en lo sucedido ayer

—Decimo, lo veo preocupado, cuéntemelo, como la mano derecha del décimo estaré para escucharlo, vamos, escuchare sus problemas

—No es nada, solo que antes de desmayarme ayer vi... —Tsuna se detuvo, vio a Kyoko con la misma Chica que vio ayer saliendo de la escuela —Sabia que la había visto antes, lo siento Gokudera-kun

Tsuna se apresuró en alcanzarlas hasta que salió de la escuela, vio a ambos lados buscando desesperadamente, hasta que vio a Kyoko y fue con ella

—Oh, hola Tsuna-kun

—Kyoko-chan... yo... ¿A dónde fue? —Tsuna estaba cansado de correr

—Tsuna-kun estás cansado

— ¿Dónde está tu amiga? ¿A dónde fue?

— ¿Chrome- chan? —Kyoko noto lo raro que estaba Tsuna

—Por favor tengo que hablar con ella —En los ojos de Tsuna se veía determinación

—Veras ella (¿Por qué Tsuna-kun busca a Chrome-chan? a menos que... Chrome-chan es muy tímida, por esa razón no es muy popular, acaso Tsuna-kun?) —Kyoko pensó en varias razones por las cuales tsuna la buscaba pero solo logro enredarse en sus pensamientos —Ella es muy tímida y conocer a alguien para ella es muy difícil —Kyoko se dio vuelta evitando contacto con los ojos de tsuna

—Tengo que preguntarle algo muy importante

—Preguntar algo muy importante... (¿Tsuna-kun tú?) —Dijo en voz baja mientras bajaba su mirada —Lo siento Tsuna, tengo que hacer algo, nos vemos —Kyoko apresuro su paso dejando atrás a tsuna

Al llegar a casa Chrome estaba cocinando tranquilamente dejando el parche en la mesa, mientras que en una silla estaba el gato esperando para comer

— ¿Tienes más tarea que pueda hacer?

—No el día de hoy, ¿Podrías contarme más acerca de los anillos y los humanos con poderes?

—Claro, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

—Que poder tiene este anillo

—No es muy poderoso, puedes hacerte amigo de los animales fácilmente

— ¿Eso es todo?

—En resumen, si, es eso lo que puede hacer el anillo, pero hace una gran diferencia en las manos correctas

— ¿Me podrías contar un poco más sobre ti, ya sabes el de antes de ser un gato?

—Te agrado ahora, dejémoslo así

— ¿Tan malo eras?

—Tenia razones para estar sellado

— ¿Puedes al menos contarme algo? —Chrome sirvió dos platos

—Te puedo decir que con todos mis poderes era considerado un monstruo —Comenzó a comer —No es que me moleste pero ¿Por qué me das comida de humano?

—Lo siento, no sabía que comías así que te di lo mismo que a mi ¿Preferirías algo más?

—Así está bien, al principio creí que recibiría comida para gato

—Ayer yo te dije que no quería perderte, pues es verdad

—Otra vez eso, no te confíes o cuando llegue el momento será aun peor para ti aceptar la verdad

—Sé que no eres malo, cuando estás conmigo te comportas amable

—Esto empieza a ser incomodo, cambiemos el tema de conversación

— ¿Qué te parece si discutimos que haremos hoy?

—Hoy tenía planeado que Chikusa atacara al portador del anillo...

—No me refería a eso, me refería a otras cosas como ¿Antes de dormir quieres ver una película conmigo?

—Veo que no cambiaras de idea —Bajo de la silla y camino hacia la ventana, suspiro y volteo —Esta bien, veré una película contigo ¿De qué trata?

—Es sobre un asesino que, tras recibir muchas heridas y caer de una montaña cae en un pequeño pueblo, sin armas, transporte o maneras de comunicarse, vive una vida común mientras intenta regresar a la civilización, pero aprenderá de los habitantes del pueblo que asesinar no lo hacía feliz dándole la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre sus acciones pasadas

—Niña...

A las 17:55 caminaban hacia su objetivo

—Niña, quiero decir Chrome, antes de que vuelvas a la pelea quiero que tengas esto para protegerte —Fue a unos arbustos y tomo un tridente con su boca, subió a una banca y se lo entrego —Toma, es mi tridente, no lo usare por un tiempo, puedes usarlo para defenderte, además posee el poder de desvanecerse transformándose en energía para el portador

—Em ¿Podrías repetirlo?

—Tu ojo lo absorbe dándote un poco de energía, si lo apareces de nuevo te costara un poco de energía

—Oh, gracias, pero yo peleare como última oportunidad ¿No será mejor dárselo alguien más?

—No —Se quedó pensando unos momentos —No, ellos se podrán defender, continuemos

Cuando llegaron vieron un restaurante. El gato vio a los estudiantes y les dio unas señales de que entraran

—Ustedes dos, entren a ese restaurante y hagan lo que yo les dije

Ken y Chikusa entraron al restaurante, se sentaron y ordenaron un poco de sushi

—Te lo digo ken, no puedes batear a más de 130 kilómetros

—Y yo te digo que es posible, vayamos a la jaula de bateo, te demuestro que es posible —Ken se levanto

—No perderé mi tiempo en algo imposible —Chikusa se quedó sentado —Esperemos el sushi

—Disculpen, yo podría ayudarles a resolver el problema

— ¿Y quién eres? —Pregunto Ken

—Yamamoto Takeshi, y les aseguro que es posible batear a más de 130 kilómetros

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos y demuestras que tan bueno eres? —Ken se levantó —Demostrémosle que no es imposible

—Síganme —Yamamoto los lleva a la jaula de bateo, estaba listo para batear —Prepárense para ver esta velocidad

Ahora, Chikusa sostuvo Yamamoto de los brazos, Ken se acercó, tomo un bate y lo noqueo

—Eso fue fácil, según el debemos irnos antes de que alguien llegue, vámonos

El gato se acercó y tomo el anillo en su cuello y alejándose tranquilamente de vuelta a casa

—Yamamoto, despierta Yamamoto —Tsuna trataba de despertar a Yamamoto

—Eh, Tsuna —Yamamoto reviso su cuello —No está, Tsuna mi anillo no esta

—Lo sé, también me sucedió —Yamamoto pude ver que en su cuello Tsuna no tenía su anillo

— ¿Porque?

—Por favor, no les digas a los demás, tengo que averiguar algo antes

—Tsuna, está bien —Yamamoto se levantó —Tratare de ocultárselo hasta que lo averigües

Al día siguiente, Kyoko caminaba por la mañana hacia la escuela mirando sus pies

—Kyoko-chan, buenos días —Tsuna alcanzo a Kyoko — ¿Podemos hablar?

—Eh, buenos días Tsuna-kun —Kyoko mantenía su mirada baja y a diferencia de los demás días, no parecía con ánimos — ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Es sobre tu amiga con un parche, ¿Podría hablar con ella?

— ¿Por qué quieres hablar con ella? ¿De dónde la conoces? —Kyoko levanto su mirada para observar la reacción de Tsuna

—No la conozco, pero desde que la vi en el parque he necesitado hablar con ella, por favor

—Chrome, es muy tímida, no sé cómo reaccione al conocer a alguien

—Por favor Kyoko-chan ¿Podrías ayudarme a hablar con ella?

—Yo, no se —Kyoko bajo su mirada unos momentos, a los pocos segundos levanto su mirada con una sonrisa un poco extraña —Te decía que, es tan tímida, pero podrías hablar con ella si nos ayudas

—Claro, ¿Que necesitan?

—Bueno, ella es tan tímida que no le puede hablar a quien le gusta, y bueno, una cita doble le podría ayudar ¿Que dices?

—Sí, con tal de poder hablar con ella iré ¿Cuando?

—Hoy, a las cinco de la tarde

—Entonces allí estaré

—Tsuna-Kun, es una cita doble ¿Tienes con quien ir?

— ¿Qué? —Tsuna estaba tan concentrado que apenas presto atención —Cierto, necesito una acompañante ¿Quién me podría acompañar?

— ¿Qué tal yo Tsuna-kun?

— ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo?

—Claro, será divertido, pero tendré que tomar otro camino para alcanzar a Chrome-chan —Kyoko se despidió de Tsuna y tomo otro camino

—Esto será genial, tendré una cita con Kyoko-chan y ella me lo pidió —Tsuna se movía de alegría de un lado a otro —lo que tengo que hacer es preguntarle que hacia allí, luego poder disfrutar de una cita con Kyoko-chan, parece que será un buen día

Mientras kyoko se apresuraba logro encontrar a Chrome

—Chrome-chan tengo que pedirte un favor

— ¿Favor?

—Veras, un chico emm, creí que yo le gustaba y bueno, creo que alguien más le llama la atención y bueno ¿Podrías acompañarme a una cita doble? Por favor, por favor, por favor

—Esto —Chrome bajo su mirada —Claro

—Bien, nos vemos hoy a las cinco —Kyoko se alejó despidiéndose —Me adelantare para encontrarlo de nuevo, recuerda hoy a las cinco

Kyoko se alejó mientras Chrome miraba hacia abajo

— ¿Problemas con tu cita?

—Esto bueno...

— ¿No tienes un acompañante? —Vio a Chrome mover su cabeza de un lado a otro — ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Chrome asintió —Entonces te ayudare, tú tienes el poder de la súper fuerza, yo tengo el poder de la ilusión, me permitirá crearme un cuerpo por un tiempo

— ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Sí, ese es mi poder —Chrome lo abrazo —Pero fue por tu comida y amabilidad que pude recuperar mis fuerzas, tómalo como un agradecimiento

—Gracias, sería muy amable de tu parte

—Ya te dije que sería un agradecimiento, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a preparar unas cosas

—Te esperare a las cinco

El gato se dirigió hacia Kokuyoland, reviso unos guardarropas mientras buscaba entra tantas ropas

—Lo encontré —se acercó a una ventana y movió un telescopio para que apuntara en la dirección correcta

—Te tengo —Unas dinamitas fueron lanzadas

—Gokudera hayato —El gato se levantó de los escombros

—Sabía que serias tú, sospeche cuando el décimo dejo su anillo, confiando en él, pero que el maniático del béisbol también lo olvidara era demasiada coincidencia

—Bien por ti, pero no eres rival para mí, ahora que he reunido poder suficiente puedo generar suficientes ilusiones para derrotarte

Después de varias explosiones el gato salió de Kokuyoland victorioso, pero herido

—Necesito recuperar mis energías —Cansado continuo su camino —Necesitare hacer algo

Chrome Caminaba hacia clases hasta que vio a el nuevo estudiante, Rokudo Mukuro acercársele

—Esto... buenos días —Rokudo Mukuro miraba hacia los lados

—ummm... hola

—No sé cómo hacer esto bien así que aquí voy —Tomo las manos de Chrome —Te gustaría, que tú y yo, bueno hoy... —Comenzó a oler algo —Podríamos... este olor, es un magnifico aroma, igual que tú, hueles muy bien

Chrome no sabía que responder ante eso, su cara estaba tornándose cada vez más roja y su mirada estaba concentrada en sus manos junto a las de él, llego a un punto donde no soporto estar sonrojada más tiempo, cerro ojos, y lo abofeteo, se apresuró en alejarse mientras un gato bajo de un árbol tratando de alcanzarla lentamente mientras intentaba mantener su equilibrio. Faltaban veinte minutos para que comenzara la cita doble, Tsuna y Kyoko iban en camino hacia el parque. Chrome esperaba tranquila en casa, desde la mañana que no veía a ese gato

—Chrome —el gato entro por la ventana lentamente por sus heridas de las que salían niebla

—Te vez herido ¿Que te sucedió?

—Tuve que enfrentar el poder de la dinamita

—Ven aquí, tú descansa, te preparare algo de comer

—Chrome tu cita está a punto de comenzar

—La cancelare, ahora estoy preocupada por ti

—Escucha, cuando me lastime pensé en una cosa, ayudarte en tu cita, desde entonces lo he planeado para que la pases bien, yo estaré bien. Ahora sal y divierte

—Pero sin ti no tengo pareja

—También lo resolví, tú solo sal, lo tengo ya planeado

—Gracias —Lo acaricio —Supongo que me voy —Abrió la puerta y vio a el chico nuevo

—Hola —En sus manos sostenía un ramo de rosas

—Regreso en un momento —Chrome regreso con el gato — ¿Por qué creíste que el sería una buena idea?

—Es una táctica, parece tener amnesia, y según recuerdo actúa como un niño por lo tanto no sabrá que está en una cita, eso hará que te relajes, además escribí algunas tarjetas para que evite su comportamiento y ahorre decir lo mismo varias veces. Esta mañana yo le pedí que te pidiera salir, lamentablemente te sonrojaste, y después todo salió mal, y como extra, creare una ilusión a tu ojo, quítate el parche, creare un ojo normal con mi ilusión —Con unas pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro hacer que su rostro se viera como antes

—Lo planeaste bien, gracias —Lo volvió a acariciar

—Esto, Chrome —Bajo su mirada —He sentido que tengo que decirte algo hace tiempo

—Dime —Chrome tenía una sonrisa como si estuviera esperando escuchar algo —Te escucho

—Te quiero... decir que yo... no suelo decir mentiras, en lugar de eso disfrazo la verdad

—Esto no es lo que esperaba oír... en realidad es extraño

—Mira es así, ahora parezco un inofensivo gato ¿Lo comprendes? dije que parecía inofensivo, no que lo era

—Sí, bueno ¿Porque me lo dices?

—Sentí que era lo mejor

—Entonces ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

—Si —Suspiro, respiro profundamente tomando el valor para continuar hablando —Antes de irte ten en cuenta esto. Cuando nos conocimos te atreviste a querer proteger a un simple gato, ahora estás conmigo, un demonio gato parlante, la pregunta es ¿Lo prefieres a el gato de antes o a mí? —Se acercó a la ventana —Piensa en ello. Disfruta tu cita

Salió dejando a Chrome pensativa

—Es cierto, la cita —Abrió de nuevo la puerta —Lamento la espera

—No fue para tanto, por cierto te ves hermosa —Chrome no respondió —Pero creo que deberíamos apresurarnos si queremos llegar

Caminaron hacia el parque donde encontraron a Tsuna y a Kyoko

—Chrome-chan al fin llegaste —Kyoko el saludo mientras veía a su pareja — ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—El parque de diversiones estaría bien —Contesto Rokudo Mukuro —Un dato curioso es que a su lado hay un parque abandonado

—Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos? —Pregunto Tsuna ignorando su comentario

—Para evitar que lo repitiera tantas veces escribió tarjetas que lo resumían —Le entrego una tarjeta a Tsuna

Tsuna al leer la tarjeta leyó que tenía amnesia

—Oh lo siento no sabía que tenías amnesia **—**Aunque Tsuna lo seguía viendo extraño —Entonces iremos al parque de diversiones

En kokuyo, aquel pequeño gato se encontraba en un sofá mirando el suelo tranquilamente

—Incluso ahora, estando tan cerca de poder salir de nuevo —Se dio la vuelta y miro el techo —Siento dudas, no debí haber visto tantas películas con... ella —Se sacudió en un intento de evitar pensar en ello  
>—Olvídate de eso, olvídalo, olvídalo, olvídalo —Se recostó de nuevo en su sofá —Debo pensar en algo diferente, en Gokudera, eso me mantendrá distraído, si va según lo planeado, al despertar debería de buscar ayuda para poder pelear contra mí y sellarme de nuevo, aunque por otro lado... —Se acercó a la ventana donde un telescopio estaba situado para poder observar la cita de Chrome —Veré como esta Chrome, es decir la cita que me esforcé en preparar<p>

Los cuatro caminaban mientras decidían que harían primero

— ¿A qué juego quieres subirte primero Tsuna-kun? —Kyoko sujeto el brazo de Tsuna inclinando su cabeza hacia él, Tsuna estaba fijo observando a Chrome sin prestar atención a los demás

Rokudo Mukuro tomo el brazo de Chrome y trato de inclinar su cabeza hacia ella

— ¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Chrome avergonzada en un tono discreto

—Tratando de hacer lo mismo que ellos, sería más fácil si fuera más pequeño —Trataba de inclinarse, agacharse, pensó en levantar a Chrome, pero la diferencia de tamaño era considerable

—Tu no comprendes no es necesario hacer eso, esto está bien —Chrome tomo su mano mientras miraba en otra dirección

—Te ves roja ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien, camina

—Tsuna-kun —La atención Tsuna se dirigía hacia Chrome, mirándola pensativamente — ¡Tsuna-kun!

— ¿Que sucede? —Tsuna ni siquiera había notado a Kyoko tomada de su brazo

—Te pregunte ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Esto... allá —Tsuna estaba tan distraído que solo señalo un lugar sin saber exactamente la pregunta

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Si ¿Porque?

—No sabía que te gustaran las montañas rusas

Así se dirigieron a la montaña rusa. En la montaña rusa Tsuna y Kyoko asustado se sentía mal por no haber elegido alguna opción diferente. Chrome pensó que tendría miedo, tomo valor, miro a su lado, hacia Mukuro que tenía una leve sonrisa, en ese momento Chrome escucho decirle "Divertido", luego se percató de que su sonrisa se desvaneció un segundo transformándose en un rostro de dolor por un momento para volver de nuevo a su leve sonrisa. Al bajar de la montaña rusa fueron a un restaurante para sentarse en una mesa

—Mukuro —Chrome seguía notando cierto dolor en el — ¿Te sientes bien?

—No te preocupes, solo sigamos, ughhh —Su rostro volvió a mostrar dolor, se puso sus manos en su estómago —Aghh, decimo de los vongola, hablemos

— ¿Me llamaste decimo? ¿En verdad eres?

Mientras Kyoko veía a Chrome directamente a los ojos

—Chrome tu ojo —Kyoko le dio un espejo

Chrome tomo el espejo para observar a su ojo parpadear de rojo unos momentos para volver a ser estable la ilusión

—Espero estés bien —Chrome cerro el espejo y pensó en aquel gato

— ¡Ahora! —Mukuro salió del restaurante mientras Tsuna lo seguía —Hace unos días no atacaste a esa niña ¿Cierto?

—Si, en sus ojos no mostraban maldad y no fui capaz de atacar

—Es su rasgo —Volteo hacia ellas

— ¿Me dirás quién es? ¿Por qué está contigo?

—Es lo único que evita que me ataques, no planeo hacerlo ahora, por otro lado —Volteo hacia ellas —Si quieres protegerlas y a los que están en este parque me ayudaras a detenerlos

— ¿A quiénes?

—Tus guardianes de nube y tormenta, no poder mantenerlos mucho tiempo

En kokuyo land el gato trataba de ganar tiempo contra los guardianes

—No pueden detener a un simple gato, si tuviera mi cuerpo no serían rivales —El gato saltaba de lado a lado

—Una presa que presume, no podrás seguir ese ritmo mucho tiempo —El guardián de la nube se detuvo un momento —Antes quiero saber algo ¿Porque sigues en ese cuerpo? Con la energía que tenías al iniciar la pelea era suficiente para poder liberarte

—Si fuera posible ya lo habría hecho, por otra parte tengo otras cosas que hacer —El gato se acercó a Gokudera —Tu eres demasiado débil, ni siquiera puedes atacarme

—Me las pagaras —Gokudera dio un paso hacia el gato antes de ser detenido

—Aléjate de él, es mi presa

—Si lo atacamos los dos no podrá escapar —Gokudera saco su dinamita

—He dicho ¡Es mi presa!

— ¿Quieres pelear?

—Si tanto quieres morir, adelante

El gato se fue por la ventana mientras los guardianes peleaban. En el restaurante Chrome los veía alejarse para después voltear a Kyoko

—Ve a casa

—Chrome-chan ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí, no sé qué es pero creo que será peligroso

Cuando intentaron salir vieron a Tsuna con sus manos en llamas luchando contra el líder del comité disciplinario

—Hibari-san detente, creo que hay algo que no nos ha dicho, es importante

—No te hare caso, la última vez insististe en dejarlo con vida encerrándolo y míranos ahora; te ha convencido de atacarme y sigue burlándose en tu cara, pero no en la mía

—No entiendes, solo quiero evitar más heridos y necesito que me digo que tiene que ver en esto —Se alejó y preparo sus guantes para hacer un x-burner —Si es necesario la hare

—Eres un herbívoro, no lograras hacerme daño —Se acercó lentamente —Te espero

Tsuna disparo, Hibari lo vio venir y salto

—Te dije que no lograrías... —Volteo a su alrededor y observo como se desvanecía la ilusión del x-burner

—Necesito tiempo para concentrar su poder, pero ahora lo tengo —Tsuna disparo su verdadero ataque. Momentos después fue con el gato —Lo logramos

—Sí, parece que para salvar a un inocente eres capaz de arriesgarte a morir —El gato uso una ilusión para hacer caer a su oponente, que estaba débil después de lanzar un x-burner con demasiada fuerza

El gato tomo el último anillo y regreso a Kokuyo. Teniendo los 4 anillos procedió a romperlos a mordidas

—Esto... —Chrome entro a kokuyo y lo vio mordiendo los anillos — ¿Qué haces?

—Te dije que no confiaras en mí, te dije que sería más difícil aceptar la realidad, pero tú continuaste con tu plan de ser amigable conmigo

—Sé que no eres malo, por eso confíe en ti cuando me pediste ayudarte a quitarles los anillos

—Ah, claro los anillos, esos poderes eran muy fuertes

— ¿Fuertes? Tú me habías dicho que eran débiles, con cosas como hacerte amigos de los animales

—Y así es, si el poder está en un anillo es tan débil como eso —Terminando de morder un anillo miro a Chrome —Pero en las manos correctas o mejor dicho donde pertenecen, son increíbles poderes —el kanji en ojo cambio —contempla mi poder, el camino de las bestias me permite convocar criaturas para que peleen por mi

— ¿Era parte de tu plan que yo peleara por ti?

—Así es pequeña, mis planes funcionaron como espere

—Pero, organizaste una cita para mí... tus serias mi acompañante

—Claro, no he explicado esa parte —Se escucharon unos pasos de alguien acercarse —Mukuro llego con un ojo de color rojo y un kanji en el

— ¿Pero cómo? su ojo —Chrome se acercó a el —su ojo...

—Hace unos días discutimos, los poderes pueden hacer daño al portador, es por eso que eran encerrados en anillos, pero tú lo recibiste completo y eso pudo lastimarte; cuando lo hablamos el quería salvarte me ofreció su cuerpo a cambio de salvarte y he controlado sus acciones desde entonces, yo necesito un cuerpo para liberarme y me pareció ideal

—Pero... yo aún tengo tu superfuerza y puedo derrotarte

—Pequeña, dijo que arriesgaría su vida por salvarte, he hecho un trato y pienso cumplirlo de una forma u otra, yo no suelo decir mentiras

— ¿Mentiras? —Recordó lo que le había dicho hace tiempo, antes de su cita —Está bien que hayas hecho un trato, pero también haz uno conmigo a cambio del poder de la superfuerza y mi cuerpo, ya que necesitas uno para liberarte

—Me parece bien ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Quiero que salves a la persona que... amo! —Chrome miro el piso un momento y camino hacia el espejo de donde emano el rayo color rojo hace unos días—Por favor, sálvalo

—Acepto —Chrome fue rodeada por una niebla —Antes de comenzar tengo que decirte algo —En el espejo una esfera roja se encontraba acerrada, mi poder más fuerte consiste en ilusiones, y una de mis ilusiones fue el a quien le di mi nombre, acércate —Rokudo Mukuro se acercó —Te enamoraste de él y me ofreciste lo necesario para liberarme

— ¿Enamorarme del? —Chrome sonrió

— ¿Lo amas cierto? a el —Chrome siguió con su sonrisa — ¿Por qué sigues sonriendo?

—Para explicártelo ¿Por qué no me presentas tu otra ilusión?

— ¿Otra? —El gato se acerco

—Me he dado cuenta, tú eras ese pequeño, todo el tiempo, desde el primer día que está a mi lado...¡él ha sido solo una ilusión!

— ¿Lo sabias?

—Me di cuenta, por pequeñas cosas, en tus ilusiones yo veía que emanaban un aura de niebla, y el pequeño gato, tú conocías donde vivía y me llevaste a casa cuando recuperaste un poder, has sido amable y hemos convivido, ya estabas acostumbrado ¿Cierto?

—Sí, admito que así fue, cuando fui encerrado cree una ilusión tan fuerte que tuviera lo necesario para parecer un ser viviente como órganos y la necesidad de comida, estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo y conseguir comida al mismo tiempo, hasta que apareciste tú y me ayudaste

—Hemos convivido tanto tiempo y me advertiste de ti muchas veces eso es la razón de advertirme tantas veces, tu querías que te salvara —Chrome vio a Rokudo Mukuro callado —Es por eso que yo te amo

Las ilusiones de Mukuro se quedaron calladas

—Lo lograste Chrome, me has derrotado, no puedo salvar a la persona que amas, el trato queda anulado

—Ahora, libérate

—Pero, soy...

—Tú no sueles mentir, ahora cumple y libera a la persona que amo

El gato y la ilusión de Rokudo Mukuro entraron al espejo haciendo que se destruyera poco a poco, liberando al verdadero Rokudo Mukuro

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo me veo?

—Bueno, te ves... vámonos —Chrome con su cara roja se volteo y camino hacia la salida

—Espera ¿Que paso con esa actitud sin miedo que dijo que era a mí al que am...

—No lo digas —Chrome totalmente roja trato de tapar la boca de Mukuro

— ¿Entonces no quieres que lo diga? ¿O que te demuestre lo que yo siento?

Chrome se quedó callada

—Bueno, yo...

—Entonces creo que solo lo hare

Mukuro se acercó lentamente a Chrome y en un rápido movimiento Chrome lo beso. Unos momentos después se separaron

—Eso fue... lindo —Mukuro estaba sonrojado

—El demonio esta sonrojado —Chrome le sonreía a Mukuro

—Pero hace solo unos segundos tú estabas... y soy solo un humano... demonio es solo una manera de hablar... poderes...

—Parece que cada vez te sonrojas más

—Por otro lado —Mukuro sonrió — ¿Puedo dormir contigo? No tengo otro lugar a donde ir

— ¿Eh? —Chrome se sonrojo — ¿Cómo lo dices así de la nada?

—Pero si ya lo hemos hecho y no te importaba cuando era un gato

—Pero eras un gato y no...

Así Mukuro recupero de nuevo su súper fuerza cuando Chrome confiaba en él, explicaron las cosas a los guardianes y Mukuro vivió en casa de Chrome, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado.

Fin


End file.
